FET's Journey to Elm Street
by Molonara
Summary: FET is bored with the worlds she can visit, so she decides to visit the Elm Street Universe. However, when she arrives, will she realize that this was a mistake?
1. Bored with Immortality

FET looked around her library. She was bored, obviously. It had been too long since her last adventure, and too long since she had battled and suppressed that side of her that longed for blood to be spilled.

Every book in that library she had read and been able to visit its miraculous world. _Every single book!_

Or at least the books she was allowed to go to. She let out a sigh and leaned back on the comfy chair she now sat on. Man, being alive forever was boring. How long had it been since she became the hybrid of many species she now was, 80, 90, maybe 100 years?

Her eyes wandered up to the second floor, the A section of her vast collection, and to a small glass case that concealed a single book.

That was when the answer hit her. It was perfect, a perfect way to solve her need for violence. She knew what that book held, oh yes she knew, and she knew the dangers that lay there, but she was not afraid. She couldn't be killed anyway.

Too many times that had been proven.

Standing up from the chair, she managed to stretch. She started with her 6 toes on her anthro legs, retracting the claws in and out. She also retracted the claws on her hands, which had still kept their humanish shape. Curling her cat-like tail and twitching the 3 crystalish spikes that lay between her bat-like wings, she yawned, scratching an itch behind her cat ears with her second pair of arms, which were truly boney. She yawned again, showing her fangs, and then brushed a small bit of purple hair that had fallen in front of her yellow cat eyes.

With her amazing agility, she jumped up to the second floor railing. Staring at the book, she just stared at it for a good long minute, thinking about what she was going to do.

"_What are you doing_?" came a small voice.

Looking to her left, she saw a small misty figure. It was one of the library's many ghosts. FET had allowed any ghost that had died in the triangle to wander her halls of knowledge.

FET slid off the banister onto the second floor.

"I'm only going for a little trip, don't you worry," she replied.

The swirl of mist took more form, and became a small girl holding a jump rope. She had a look of concern.

FET gave her an annoyed look, "I'll be FINE!"

The small ghost girl, whom FET had entrusted to protect this certain linking book, turned back to mist and vanished.

FET knew why she had been concerned, but this was no time for fear, especially where she was going.

She opened the dusty cabinet and pulled out the tattered book, opening the front cover. Outside it looked just like any ordinary book, but on the inside, it was a different story. Literally.

She stared at the moving picture that gave the linking book its name. It showed a detailed swooping picture of an old house, similar and exactly like the ones back on Earth, but smaller.

With a shaking hand, praying to the universes that this world would not be a mistake, she touched the picture.

She heard a familiar whirring sound, and felt herself be sucked into the book. There was a sensation of flying for about a second, another whirring sound and then all was silent.

FET opened her eyes.


	2. Is this the Right Place?

At first FET thought that she had been linked to the wrong place. It was dead silent. She was on the steps of the old boarded house that was in the picture, but the rest of the world was not as how she imagined it. An entire street of boarded up houses, not a soul around.

She turned to the house. This house, she knew the street number. 1428 Elm Street. Strangely, it looked like something out of Silent Hill.

Silent Hill... oh, yes, FET had been there. She had befriended the poor Alessa, who had been burned by the Faith, and got to know and create some of the monsters.

She missed that world.

But FET cleared her head of these thoughts.

She had to be on her toes here. She stared down at those toes, well, more like paws.

FET shook her head. This wouldn't do. She needed to look human.

Concentrating with all her might, she changed back to her normal form. No pain was felt. She never felt pain.

Now she looked like a normal 14-year-old girl.

FET reached into her pocket, pulling out a small candle. She lighted without a single match and entered the darkened and dreary house.

Before her stretched a long hallway, her small light reflected off the many broken mirrors and their shards on the floor.

She walked slowly down the hallway, cautiously looking from mirror to mirror.

Suddenly, she sensed a presence to her right.

Instinctively, she lashed out with a punch. Her fist came in contact with a mirror. It shattered, and 100 bits of glass rained down on FET, cutting her face, hands, and feet, which were bare.

Growling in anger, she picked out the pieces of razor sharp glass, her cuts healing, but still bleeding.

She turned away from the mirror, still sensing a presence behind her. She, however, ignored it and pressed on.

She explored the house, and finally came to the basement.

She walked down the stairs, slowly, listening for any noise that might come from bellow.

As she reached the middle steps, a harsh wind blew the door behind her shut, and her candle was snuffed out.

She was not afraid.

Even though she was swallowed by darkness, she could still see, a bit. Her cat-like eyes, which now were dominate to her normal brown ones, allowed her to see in the dankest of basements, and the darkest of cellars.

She saw a boiler, that famous boiler seen in the movie. The one where the bodies of children where burned, the evidence destroyed, as if they never lived.

She shook her head, disgusted at this act that had been done by that demon who had lived here so long ago.

But her reason for being here was not to explore, and thus, she sat and meditated in front of the boiler, waiting to be swallowed by the darkness again.


	3. Welcome to the Nightmare World

"Run! He's coming!"

Terrified shouts hit FET's ears. Opening her eyes, a boiler room opened up in front of her. She was in _his_ world now, _his_ domain, and for that reason she stood up with caution.

The iron under her feet began to tremble, signaling the approach of someone. Thinking fast, FET dove behind a group of pipes, vanishing from sight.

FET peered out from her hiding place.

Two twin girls ran past, their faces twisted in horror. FET smirked a bit at their fear, remembering all those Halloweens that she had scared kids witless.

She took note to their heartbeats, a sound that hadn't emanated from herself for a long time. They were fast, the blood pumping through their veins was almost deafening. She was also sure _he _could hear it too.

Another set of footsteps approached. FET shrank back as the demon of the realm of nightmares began to walk past.

**Freddy Krueger. **

He who had killed and been killed, the Springwood Slasher. As he was about to pass, he stopped just in front of where FET was hiding. FET held her breath, something she was able to do for a long time because she never did need air anyway. She listened, but no heartbeat escaped him.

He just stood there, as if he had sensed something, then he looked toward the pipes. For a second, FET thought Freddy had seen her. Her cat eyes did reflect in the dark.

But then he turned and proceeded to follow his prey.

FET followed cautiously.


	4. Bad DNA

Using her inhuman agility, FET was able to follow without being detected. Jumping up to an upper platform, she watched as Freddy cornered his prey.

By now the twins knew there was no escape. FET could sense that, their fear was filling the air with its stench. It was truly a sickening smell to FET. She was now hoping that Krueger would kill them already.

From where she was, she could see the girls huddled against one of the boilers. They were staring at something she couldn't see, at least until he stepped out of the shadows.

One took off screaming, the other stood frozen in fear.

With such speed, the burned man in the Christmas sweater rammed his four-clawed glove into the girl's chest. This made FET recoil, that is, until she saw the blood.

Blood dripped onto the floor, pooling at the teen's feet. FET couldn't stop staring at it, or drooling. She was so focused on the crimson liquid that she didn't hear the scream of the other twin, or the maniac-like laughter of Freddy Krueger, only her growling stomach.

The man with the claw looked to where the girl's scream had come from and went after his other prey, leaving the other teen bleeding on the floor.

FET couldn't stand it. She jumped down and ran to the teen. The girl, who was on the verge of death, looked up at her with dilated eyes.

"Please," she pleaded, "Help me."

But FET didn't move.

She just stared at the girl's blood.

Almost on instinct, FET crouched down at the foot of the growing pool of blood, and used her fingers to scoop some up. Without thinking, she put it in her mouth.

One of the creatures that were implanted in FET's DNA was and is the Chupacabra, a bloodsucking creature.

FET could not fight the Chupacabra's bloodlust.

Soon all the blood on the ground was gone and FET was licking her fingers.

The girl had been watching this horrific scene with a mask of disgust plastered on her face.

It was then FET looked at the girl and smiled, showing her pointed fangs.

The girl made one last gasp of horror, and then fell silent. FET listened as her heart stopped forever, and for some reason, felt a bit of pleasure.

"I wonder if this is how Freddy feels," FET muttered.

"You could say that," came a voice behind her.


	5. Meeting a Monster

FET spun around and faced the dream demon. He was leaning against the wall, blood of the other girl still fresh on his claws, staring at her with a smirk.

FET growled, showing her fangs, "What are you doing, watching me?"

"Just enjoying the show," Freddy replied, an evil toothy grin appearing on his burnt face.

FET, not liking how this was going, jumped to an upper walkway. She turned to see if he had followed, but he had vanished.

She knew that this was just his foreplay, and, as expected, when she looked up, he was there, leaning against an upper platform's railing, staring at her with a look of amusement and curiosity.

"I saw you entering my house, yet strange how you just appeared out of thin air," he said, scrapping his claws against the railing. "May I ask who…" his eyes moved to FET's pointed teeth, "…or in this case, what you are?"

FET squinted up at the demon.

"None of your business…" she replied.

It was defiantly starting to turn into a stand off. FET kept her ground, but was ready to make a break for it if he so much as took a step toward her.

"Do you know who I am?" the demon asked.

FET scowled, "Yeah, you're Freddy, Freddy Krueger, the Springwood Slasher, he who has been resurrected about seven times, killed over 1000 people, and fought another killer, Jason Voorhees, but that ended in a draw…" FET smirked a bit at her extensive knowledge, "…need I go on?"

FET always liked to get facts about things, and anything that was an interest to her, for example, the Nightmare on Elm Street movies; she was able to remember any details.

By the look on his face, Freddy looked impressed. FET still didn't lower her guard, even though she still had no fear.

Suddenly, Freddy jumped over the railing, heading straight for FET.

But FET was ready, and took off running. Not the best idea, but FET didn't want to lose a finger to those blades.

She ran through the steam of the boilers, taking note to Freddy's footsteps, which were not running, but walking calmly.

Since Freddy had no heartbeat, it was really hard to pinpoint Krueger's position, especially in the echoing boiler room world; footsteps weren't the most reliable of sounds.

This proved to be true as FET turned a corner.


	6. Cornered

As FET rounded a piped corner, she suddenly came to a halt. The silhouette of Freddy was shadowed in the steam of the boilers, standing in her path.

FET turned around, to try to get away, but instead, she bumped into a wall, which for some reason, had appeared out of thin air.

FET turned back around, facing the burnt demon.

She was trapped, trapped by the demon. He had set up the web, and like a poor sighted fly, she flew right into it.

FET was still not afraid though.

Chuckling darkly, the Springwood Slasher made his way toward her, being sure to run his knives along the pipeline he passed, making a sound that was similar to a tiger's claws on a chalkboard. FET didn't like that sound.

She remembered the scene in the first movie, where Freddy had the heroine, Nancy, in a similar situation. She had burned her arm to wake up.

But that wouldn't work for FET. She knew that.

FET was forced to stand there and wait for the evil man to approach, getting closer and closer.

For a second, FET considered showing her true form and fight this evil. But no, that wouldn't be right. She would wait, be patient, and then catch him off guard.

Now Freddy was only a foot away from her.

"I don't know how you got in here…" snickered the demon, pointing a claw at her face, "…but you won't be coming out…"

And with that, Freddy lashed out, his claws sinking into her heart.

Or at least where her heart would have been.


	7. The Beast Within

Instead of a heart, FET had a crystal that kept her blood moving and never needed much energy, except for blood and electricity but other than that, it would never stop beating, would never be removed and, it could never be damaged.

FET felt no pain. She looked to where the claws had entered her. They were still there; the blood of her last meal was now oozing down the blades, annoying FET, for now she was hungry again.

She looked up at a very contempt Freddy. He must still have been thinking that she was dying. At this, FET began to laugh at his attempt to kill her, and watched Freddy's expression turn from contempt to confusion.

Freddy backed away from her. The blood that was coming from her cuts automatically slowed and stopped, the wounds healing in seconds. The tears in FET's grey striped shirt also repaired themselves.

Cracking her knuckles and her neck, FET looked at a very bewildered Freddy with a smug look.

"What are you?" asked Freddy, his voice raspy in anger.

FET smirked, "Your worst Nightmare," and with that she transformed into that beast she was within, an Alucard Hybrid.

Stretching out her wings, she lashed her tail and growled, trying to look positively terrifying.

She stared at the demon with a look of pure hatred. She was now positive he would back down.

But, no, he didn't.

Freddy just began to clap his hands, well hand and claw, as if applauding.

Quite taken aback, FET was sure that he would have questioned her about her form.

With a flap of her wings, she flew up then down to the bottom floor.

Looking around, she began to realize how similar this place was to Silent Hill. The darkness, and hellish surroundings all were so alike to that place.

And each had a burned monster, once an ordinary person, who was controlling it all through hate.

"Enjoying the scenery, aren't we?"

FET didn't even bother to turn and look at the devil of this realm.

"I've been in places worse than this," she answered, still not looking at Freddy.

She heard footsteps start to circle from behind her to the front. Into her vision came the king of nightmares.

He no longer had a look of anger and contempt, but more of curiosity, and, but FET believes she is mistaken, a bit of respect.

"Oh really?" his voice was questioning, trying to sound innocent, but FET didn't buy it, "Places worse than this? Like what?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" retorted FET.

The demon chuckled at her aggravation, as if he found FET as more of a laugh then a threat. FET did not like this one bit, she preferred being feared.


	8. A Pleasant Conversation

Freddy stared at his bloody claws, still dripping, turning them over, as if examining FET's blood.

"What is your name?" he asked, still intrigued by the blood.

FET was unsure to tell him that info. However, after a few seconds of thinking, she decided that telling him wouldn't give her any harm.

"My name is FET," she said, standing up a little straighter, "Alucard, the Flame Electric Terror, FET the Alucard Hybrid."

In return, Freddy made a little bow, tipping his hat with his gloved hand, "Freddy Krueger, but you already knew that, didn't you?"

FET scoffed a bit. What an actor. She knew that this was not a real show of respect. Freddy would never bow to anyone; he was too full of himself.

"Yeah, yeah, I know who you are," FET replied.

Freddy still remained in a bow, "And from where do you hail from, FET?"

FET raised an eyebrow. Hail from? What time period did this demon think she came from?

FET looked at him annoyed, "Quit the gentlemanly act, Krueger, I know an actor when I see one."

Freddy stopped bowing, "You've got a lot of courage for someone your age."

FET smirked a bit, "I'm a lot older then I look."

"What, are you like a vampire or something?" Krueger asked, tilting his head to the side.

FET growled, "I'm an Alucard Hybrid! I am most feared where I come from."

Freddy chuckled, and then waved his hands and said sarcastically, "Oh, I'm so scared!"

FET grumbled, trying to think of a comeback.

"Says the man in a Christmas sweater," said FET, chuckling at her comment, "You look like a burnt candy cane!"

Freddy scowled at her, then turned away, cursing under his breath. What was he thinking? FET knew he was thinking, or scheming something devious.

He began to tape his claws against a pipe in a rhythmic way.

"How did you get here?" he asked.

FET wondered what was on his mind.

"That is none of your concern," FET said, starting to feel a little nervous about the conversation.

Freddy now turned to her, looking at her with on imperious stare.

"How do you plan on leaving?" he asked, but his eyes betrayed the real purpose of his question.

FET knew it now, he wanted out, not just out of his world, out of this Universe, or Age, as Atrus would have put it; he wanted out of this Age entirely.

Sudden realization hit FET. If Freddy found the linking book back to her world, she would be endangering everybody who lived there, plus she would never hear the end of it from her friends.

Freddy was still looking at her, clicking the blades on his right hand together.

"Do you have an answer?" he asked, but the way he said it made it sound more like an order then a suggestion.

FET took a step back; she did not want to get in a polemic with the devil controlling this realm.

"No," and with that, FET took off running.

FET's run started out normal, but then escalated from two legs to four legs, as she ran on all fours. Her skeletal arms she kept tucked to her waist and behind her back.

But it was no use, because no sooner had she ran, she was skidding to a halt at the feet of Krueger.

She jumped back, landing on top of a boiler.

"You can't escape me," rasped the demon.

FET smirked, "Wanna bet?" FET grinned and began to shout,

"By the warmth of the fire, by the power of the lightning, I shall awake from this night terror."

FET then made a leap, flapping her wings, snatching Freddy's hat off his head with her back paws, and vanished.

FET opened her eyes.

She was still facing the boiler, and it was still dark. And, as FET had expected, she was still holding Krueger's hat.

There was a note in the hat.

FET took out the note, and first inspected it before opening it. It seemed OK, so she unfolded it.

It read, "Nicely done, you are stronger then you appear. I hope to see you again. PS, I would also like my hat back."


	9. Forming an Escape Plan

The note seemed lucid enough. Freddy wanted to talk to FET. But she knew why, he wanted out.

"Well, that's not going to happen Freddy," FET muttered.

FET stood up and headed up stairs to the door.

It was locked, but not for long. FET gave it a good kick, and, with the help of termites, it came off its moorings.

FET began to think of how she was to leave, because she knew, one negligent move, and Krueger was free of this world.

Walking, or in this case pacing through the house, she came again to the hall of mirror, her reflections starring back at her.

She looked around at all the gloomy faces that seemed to rebuke her. She felt as if she was in a courthouse, and her reflections were the judges.

Oh, why did she come here, HERE! Of all the places to seek adventures, why did this have to be her destination?

One question that rattled her brain was regarding the demon. Should she kill him or befriend him? She knew that killing him wasn't an option; he couldn't die. Befriending… maybe… compatibility with that monster must now be dwindling into single digits now that she took his hat.

Sighing, FET was glad she made it out of that world, thanks to a little spell taught to her by ZS the Alucard, one of her most close friends. She had taught FET how to meditate and venture to places without being there.

FET missed her, she had been like an older sister to her, and how could she ever forget Prince CG the Alucard? He was such the little brother to her.

FET reflected on all her memories, realizing if she truly valued her friends and family, she should never return.

If Krueger found the link to Molonara, all was lost.

All the linking books led back to her library, and who knows what could happen if he went to other worlds.

It would truly be a crossover.

FET sat down at the foot of the mirror she had shattered before. Her blood still was visible on the broken reflector.

"Oh, what am I going to do?" she asked aloud.

"Don't give up now, FET," came an echoed voice.

FET's tail twitched with excitement as she looked up at her reflection. Only it wasn't really the same. The hair was different, and the person was still human. FET knew who it was though.

"Well, 'bout time you showed up," FET smiled.

"I couldn't come sooner, Freddy is very powerful here, I had to wait, or he would sense me."

This being was the angel on her shoulder, the light within her, FET's conscious as it were.

The inner her continued, "Since you can't beat him, and it is unwise to join him, the last thing left to do is outsmart him."

FET raised an eyebrow, "How?"

"We, you, or I pretend to join him, and pretend to show him where the linking book is and then, at the last second, we somehow have it be destroyed just as we leave." The reflection smiled with confidence.

FET ruffled her wings, "Great plan, great plan, but just how do we destroy the linking book after we leave."

The reflection looked at to where the ground would have been on her side of the mirror, "I have no idea."

FET rolled her eyes and the reflection faded back to herself. What was she to do? Join him, or at least pretend to? She wasn't sure she could do that.


	10. Memories of Home

Since the world here began to grow tedious for FET, she went to the porch of the house. She should take advantage of this respite that she had.

Settling herself on the porch's steps, FET stared out at the deserted street, trying to zone out.

Zoning out was one of FET's specialties. She had invented a type of zoning out, called kywy, pronounced to sound like kiwi, in which one zoned out to music while moving. FET found it a way to dream without sleeping, to daydream, as it were, and exercise.

FET did not feel like moving at the moment, so she allowed her vision to blur then blacken, while listening to Popcorn, the Kraftwerk version, in her head. FET began to fantasize.

She imagined she was back on Molonara, flying through the jungles of Gotana. She swooped into a crystal tunnel, and, with a few correct passes, she was back at her island, Adumreb Island.

Soon the imagined became memories. She remembered all the parties she had thrown. Her favorite was when she had invited the Get Ed Gang, Zak and his Cryptid family, and the Code Lyoko Group. She remembered dancing with William, one of the Code Lyoko ex warriors. He was so handsome… FET had promised that when she went to that Universe, she would want to be with him.

After the party, everyone was transported back to his or her homes; all thinking it was a dream.

FET missed them all.

She was so focused on the memories that she didn't hear the Popcorn song end.


	11. Am I Dreaming Now?

When FET refocused back on reality, it was dark outside. The deserted street was creepier at night. A cold wind blew brown leaves from the trees. One small oak leaf settled on Freddy's hat.

Freddy's hat… she was still holding it.

Remembering a part from the movie, she looked on the hat's inside rim, and sure enough, there was Fred's name on it.

"This guy really must like his hat," FET muttered to herself.

"One, two, Freddy's coming for you."

FET froze and looked up.

A group of children, dressed in white, were jumping rope on the front lawn. They were chanting.

"Three, four, better lock your door."

FET was confused. Was she dreaming now? Suddenly her stomach growled.

FET growled in annoyance, this was no time to be hungry.

"Five, six, grab your crucifix."

FET looked up to the chanting children. The Chupacabra's DNA was taking hold of her again. She could hear the blood in their veins pumping to the beat of their song.

"Seven, eight, gonna stay up late."

No, FET thought, she would not give in to the bloodlust. She began to back away. But…

"Nine, ten, never sleep again."

At that FET snapped.

With a growl of hunger, she pounced at the closest child.

But the child evaded her and ran into the house. FET pursued.

Using smell, she could tell the child had gone into the basement, but when she went through the broken door, she suddenly found herself falling into nothingness.

This made FET remember the Star Fissure.

Suddenly the boiler room opened up around her, and she could see she was falling toward a series of spikes.

Thinking fast, FET grabbed a nearby pipe, just before she fell on the impalers.

Suddenly the spikes began to move. FET could now see they weren't spikes at all, but the knives on Freddy's glove.

The giant claws reached for FET, but FET jumped out of the way.

Altering her gravity, she ran on the underside of the walkway, away from the claws that were snaking their way toward her.

After a long time of running, FET looked back to see the claws were nowhere in sight. She sighed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly something hit her.

The hat! Where was the hat? She knew she had it when she was chasing the child, which she now regretted.

Then she realized something. Very slowly, she brought her right hand up to her head.

She was wearing the hat.

But she hadn't put it on… or had she? She couldn't remember placing the brown fedora hat upon her head. How did it get there?

FET growled under her breath, "Freddy…"

What was that devil up to?

The walkway she was clinging to began to shake. FET looked down, but in this case up, at the walkway.

FET's stare came to rest on a pair of cold blue eyes. Freddy was standing right over where she was, looking down at her.

With a jolt of surprise, FET let go of the grate, falling head first toward the ground below. Angling herself, she landed on her feet.


	12. The Deal

FET could hear the raspy breathing of the nightmare demon approaching. She could hear him scraping those talons against steel pipes.

FET winced at the sounds.

He appeared behind a boiler, glove first.

FET took a few steps back, "What do you want?"

Freddy used his clawed glove to point behind her.

She was reluctant to turn, but curiosity won, and she looked behind her.

A mirror had appeared; FET stared at it, but also kept an eye on Freddy's reflection.

Suddenly, the reflection began to change. FET's reflection now stared at her, the right side of the reflection altering. Soon, it had changed to an altered version of her, the right side of her shirt was now red and green and the right side of her face was burned a bit. A glove appeared on the right hand of her reflection.

FET reached up with her right hand to feel her own face.

A clawed hand came into her view.

FET jumped back and as she did the mirror began to crack. It was real, what was in the mirror was real!

The mirror shattered and FET stumbled backward.

Then she bumped into something. Something cold.

Before FET could react, Freddy had her in a headlock by one arm. FET struggled, but she couldn't break free. His free-clawed hand gripped her shoulder.

"What… do you want?" FET struggled to say, for Freddy was cutting off her air. FET didn't need to breathe, but she needed air to talk.

FET felt the hat be taken off her head. She could feel the demon's breath on the back of her neck.

"I need your help," Freddy said.

FET froze, "With what?" she asked.

Freddy ran his cold steel knives down FET's arm, "I need more prey… and since I can't kill you… you can help me create more 'Elm Streets'."

FET winced as the blades traced her skin.

"Why should I help you?" FET asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Because," Freddy whispered in her ear, "When you leave, I promise not to follow."

FET was not sure he was telling the truth.

"Also," he continued, "You have showed much… promise. Anger, bloodlust, a need for violence and death. You are not that different from me."

FET became enraged. When that happened, she generated a lot of electricity, electrocuting Freddy, and sending him backward.

"NO!" FET shouted, "I'm not like you! Nothing… nothing like you!"

Freddy stood up, unscathed. He looked at her with amusement.

"Do you really think so?" he asked, "Well, FET, you should really think that over."

All of a sudden, FET's gloved hand twitched, then stretched, as if alive, but FET was doing nothing.

The hand twisted up and wrapped around FET's throat. FET was very surprised.

She staggered back, her own hand choking her. Or at least attempting to.

Her extra arms tried to pry off the hand.

"Why are you struggling?" came Freddy's voice, closer then FET thought. She looked up.

The hand on FET's throat was not hers now, but indeed Freddy's. He was now just inches from her, pinning her against the wall. She now saw by his face, he was a combination of the original Freddy, the Wes Craven's New Nightmare one and the 2010 remake. He looked truly terrifying.

"I'm going to make a deal with you."

Freddy's breath hit her face like a freight train. She almost gagged, but she stopped herself, thinking that might offend him. And she certainly didn't want to insult him at a time like this.

"What kind of deal?" she asked, trying not to choke.

Freddy smirked evilly, demonic twinkle in his eye.

"You create for me new 'Elm Streets', get me more children…" and in one swooping move, Freddy plunged his claw into FET's chest and pulled out her crystal heart, "… and I promise to let you leave with your soul."

FET was completely awestruck. Freddy had managed to pull out her heart and she was still alive.

Now knowing her life was at stake, she lowered her head.

"Deal," she said. She was afraid now.


	13. Many Long Bloody Months Later

FET stared out at street though the dusty window of 1428 Elm. It was no longer deserted, many new people were moving in by the day. This was FET's doing, she had made people feel safe in this town, especially this street. It was his orders.

It had been months since FET had made that deal with Freddy, and since that demon took her crystal heart.

Now without her heart supplying morphine, she had begun to feel pain. Freddy knew this, she was sure of it, yet he never tried to hurt her past the occasional scratch. Her cuts took longer to heal, too.

Using a technique she learned a long time ago, FET found a way to travel out of her body and to any "Elm Street" in any town in this world. As soon as she could travel there, so could Freddy.

One thing she couldn't stand though, was that Freddy thought it was funny to posses her body while she was gone. It wasn't funny! The thought that that demon was in her body while she was out killing people disturbed her. She didn't like to think about it.

Killing people… FET had done it before in other worlds, but not like this. In dreams, people were helpless, as most humans were. There was so much blood on her hands.

Some days, FET would sit in the basement sulking, other days plotting, thinking of ways to get her heart back, and in turn, free her soul from him, for in her crystal heart her soul was contained. She was still alive because the soul was still in this world, somewhat. However, if she were to leave this world without it, she would fade away. FET didn't want to fade just yet.

A few days after the deal, Freddy began to treat her like his Slasher helper or something. He would joke about this, calling her his "apprentice", which she hated. He also often called her "his favorite", a title used by the 2010 remake to describe Nancy as FET remembered, when she was around the children in white.

Outside, a couple of small kids, around the ages of seven and eight, went to play on a playground set up near the house. They were so unaware of the danger this street, this town held. All the humans were. FET felt sorry for them.

FET stood in that window a long, long time. Soon the sun had set, and the children were heading inside. It wouldn't be long until Freddy would go dream stalking.

FET did not enjoy working for Freddy, carrying out his dirty work.

She hoped that she would be forgiven in the end.

Suddenly FET saw a strange sight.

A small cat was walking down the road. It then turned and proceeded straight for the house. Its luminous eyes reflected the still setting sun. Then, as suddenly as it had appeared, it vanished.


	14. Prisoner of a Demon

FET sighed and sat down in a chair. She was so used to being stoic, that when she did feel pain, it was unbearable. She had begun to feel malaise over the last few days. She was so wistful for wanting to be back home that she was sure that Krueger had taken notice.

A pain went off in the back of her head, signaling he was back, and in a few seconds, she fell into sleep.

She awoke in the boiler room. Freddy was leaning against a boiler, looking at her as though she were a cynosure. His austere expression suggested he had just finished a killing.

"Good to see you, FET," he said walking over to her, "How was your day?"

FET did not believe his altruistic voice.

"It's been fine…" she replied.

Freddy smirked, running his blades along her cheek in a benign way. However, FET remained docile, not protesting to this. She had to remain pious, having great fidelity toward him, if she wanted her heart back.

She never believed he really gave her homage or laud. He just saw she was deft, robust, and had much latent; a good pawn to help him get more kills and fear.

She would never absolve him for taking her chances at returning home.

Krueger continued to stroke her cheek, eyeing her with a chronic. She knew he was reading her thoughts. She knew he could do that in his world. But she never cared how much hatred permeated from her, and he didn't either. He just wanted power, to flourish in the screams of his victims.

"It's not just for the screams," the demon said, her thoughts open to him like the pages of a book, "The souls are what I'm always after, you know that by now."

FET nodded, and as she did, a thought struck her mind, of Freddy killing people when others asked.

"You think of me as a bounty hunter?" he asked.

FET looked up at the burnt face of Freddy.

"It would be interesting…" FET said, thinking this thought was bad.

Freddy chuckled darkly, spreading a wicked grin.

"It would," he said, his eyes wandering away from her, as if considering the idea, "…however, it would be unlikely."

FET looked away, feeling a little disappointed that her idea wasn't all that great.

"Oh, cheer up FET," Freddy said, sing his claws to have her face him, "I brought you a treat."

FET's face lit up. Freddy gestured to behind a boiler, and right away, FET caught a whiff of fresh blood.

"All yours my pet, FET," Krueger said, walking away down the corridor, "Enjoy," he chuckled.

FET cringed. 'My pet'? She abhorred that worse then the other names he'd call her.

She sighed, and went behind the boiler to dine,


	15. Zikia's Request

When FET awoke, she was covered in blood. Not her own though, of the prey the demon had left her.

Subconsciously, FET began to lick the rest of the sweet crimson liquid off her fingers, but she stopped herself.

What was she doing?

Tears formed in her eyes, on the verge of falling.

She was a killer, a killer! She didn't care that much for the human race, but still! She was murdering the one thing she thought she would never lay a claw on, children!

Looking at the blood on her cloths, she began to realize that maybe Krueger was right, maybe they weren't all that different.

But at the thought of that demon smiling wickedly in her head, tempting her to give into her bloodlust, made her stop thinking there things. No, no, no! They were not alike!

There was one thing that was a major difference between her and Krueger. Only she felt remorse for killing.

This was reassuring. But just a bit.

Suddenly, there was a sound, a sound of the front door opening on rusty un-oiled hinges. This made FET jump.

Was someone here, here in this house?

Carefully and quite, quite cautiously, she got up and walked up the basement stairs.

She crept to the mirror hallway, and suddenly sensed a living presence.

"Is someone there?" she called.

There was a pitter patter of feet… no, more like paws, and a small cat came into view. The same cat she saw earlier.

The cat was blue and dark grey with a most unusual pattern.

But what was more unusual was what happened next.

The small cat looked up into FET's eyes and spoke.

"Hello, who are you?"

FET was a little taken aback. First a nightmare spirit, then a talking cat? This world was a bit bizarre, as most worlds were.

"Um, hi," FET said, "I'm FET, who are you?"

The small cat curled her tail around her paws.

"My name's Zikia," said the cat, smiling as only a cat can. It's slit eyed gaze moved to the spots of blood that still adorned her clothes.

"I'm looking for the one who stalks dreams."

FET was surprised, why would anyone, let alone a cat, want to look for Freddy?

"You want to talk to him?" FET asked, eyeing the feline curiously.

Zikia was eyeing her curiously now too, "Why, do you know him? Can you deliver a message?"

FET wondered what this message would be. A death threat? A plea for mercy? She knew Freddy would never take interest.

"Sure," said FET sarcastically, "What is it?"

"I would like for… I believe Freddy is his name to… dispose of some people for me."

FET's head shot up. Killing people for people? Like a bounty hunter? Her thought had come true! She smiled excited and nodded.

"Of course, of course! But you will have to wait a bit. He's out now, and won't be back till the sun comes up."

Zikia twitched her whiskers and nodded, "I can wait," she replied. And with that, she tip-toed out the door with her tail in a hook shape.

FET looked to the clock for the time, only to realize that it had stopped long before she had arrived here.

She sighed, walking back to the basement to actually get some rest.

Feeling quite sleepy, FET approached the boiler, opened its door, and crawled inside for warmth.

**_The character Zikia is not mine. She belongs to ice-or-fire on _**


	16. Chained like an Animal

It wasn't long before she had drifted into the dream world. However, she didn't want to confront Freddy with the news of the cat's request yet. In fact, she was sure he already knew.

She remained curled up, wherever she was. She didn't feel like opening her eyes and looking. What she could hear, feel, and smell would tell her all she needed to know.

She was in the boiler room, she could hear the steam and pipes whistling and puffing. But something wasn't right… something was different.

Opening her eyes, FET finally saw where she was.

FET was lying on a pile of blood stained rags in an area she had never been, but recognized to be Krueger's workshop. She remembered in from the first movie, but there were some differences that made it a bit more similar to the 2010 remake of this domain.

What was she doing here? Did he bring her here? No, he couldn't have, she would have been aware, wouldn't she?

Suddenly, she sensed he was nearby. His stare always burned her skin when he looked at her.

FET let her gaze wander around the room until she found him.

Freddy was sitting on a makeshift chair made of what looked like old crates and metal and copper pipes. He had his hands behind his head, looking very content with his world. He was also staring at her, with a look FET could not recognize, but it made her uncomfortable.

"What do you think?" he finally asked, gesturing to show he was meaning his surroundings.

FET looked around, wondering what she should say. After a minute, she decided to answer truthfully, since a dishonest answer would make him mad.

"Well, it's not too bad; it looks like my old basement."

The dream demon smirked, never blinking, only starring. FET began to have a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, not hunger, but something she hadn't felt for a while.

Fear. Fear of something terrible about to happen.

With a grin on his face, Freddy stood up and began to walk toward her. FET got up quickly, trying to back away, only to find that the rags she had been laying in were bound like chains to her wrists and ankles. She couldn't run, and when she tugged on them, they only got tighter.

And Freddy was still walking forward.

She felt like a chained animal.

Freddy was now very close to her. If she had a heart, it would have been pounding like crazy.

Never taking his eyes off her, the Lord of Nightmares, grabbed the rag ropes and gave them a violent tug, causing FET to stumble unwillingly toward him.

"Don't worry, FET," Freddy said, "I'm not going to hurt you… yet."

He chuckled, pulling FET even closer to him, until he could grab her wrist. FET tried to pull herself out of his grasp, but his hold on her wrist was like iron.

"Don't move," Freddy hissed in an exacting voice, drawing a cold steel claw up to FET's throat. FET quickly fell still.

Freddy then had FET's right hand face palm side up. Using his index claws, he carefully traced the lines on her hand. The sensation of those steel knives tracing her skin had grown familiar to FET, but the way he was being so light felt strange… it almost tickled.

FET was very suspicious at what he was doing. Why had he brought her here? And for what intentions? An idea almost crept into her head, but she quickly made it go away. If he was reading her mind now, thinking such things would bring her harm.

The Dream Demon continued to stroke her hand, eyeing it with interest.

After a while, FET decided to speak up.

"Uh, Freddy?" she said, her voice somewhat faltering. Freddy glanced up at her, his claw stopping on her rather small Fate line.

FET continued, "There was uh… someone cam to the house today… requesting…"

But Freddy cut her off.

"I know," he said. Holding her hand tight, he slowly began to cut a line where a normal Fate line would have gone.

She winced, her mouth opening in a silent scream, but the one sound that did escape her was like a sharp gasping yelp.

Why was he doing this?

"I'd tell you, but that would just spoil all the fun, wouldn't it?" he replied to her thought question, "Now hold your hand still!"

FET obeyed, but she couldn't stop her hand from trembling. Freddy smirked at this, and then, using his claw, he created at cut on his own hand. A greenish black fluid bubbled out; that FET could only guess was his blood.

Taking her by the wrist again, Freddy squeezed his cut hand until a droplet of blood fell onto FET's bleeding palm.

A blinding pain hit FET so hard that she screamed.


	17. Loosing Conscious

It felt as if someone had poured acid on her hand. The pain was unbearable. FET had never felt anything so terrible. And she couldn't stop screaming.

The pain began to creep slowly up her arm through her veins. It almost felt as if she were on fire. This must have been what Krueger felt as he was burning to death.

In fact, FET could almost feel Krueger's essence, his anger, his evil, seeping through her veins, until it reached where her heart was missing.

As the pain grew, her vision began to blur and her hearing fade. Now she couldn't hear her screaming clearly, only a muffled sound.

Was she dying?

Through all the hurting, which was starting to get dangerously close to her brain, FET sensed something cold near her. It was probably Freddy. That dream demon was most likely looking at this with an evil pleasure.

A tear that fell from her eye was wiped away by something she could not see. She had her eyes closed, but FET could tell it was one of those cold razor sharp claws.

Then something happened FET did not expect.

A set of arms encircled her. Who was this? But reality of who it might be sunk in fast.

With a still blurry vision, she opened her eyes to see a red and green haze. A sense of overpowering fear swept over FET and she struggled to get away.

But she was never able too.

The venomous blood of the demon finally reached her brain, and when that happened, FET's entire body became limp and numb.

It was all over, FET knew it. She was dead.

Nothing mattered anymore.

She had a feeling, like she was underwater, like she was floating. Maybe she was a ghost now, or would she become trapped as another addition to Freddy's soul collection, trapped in a limbo.

But… wait, she wasn't floating.

She might have been numb, but she could still feel pressure.

The floating sense slowly became a sense of being carried. FET imagined it was an angel caring her to heaven or that place she would sometimes dream about. She hoped wouldn't be the opposite, something much, much worst then being dead.

Then the carrying sensation stopped and she felt like she was sitting somewhere. A voice came thought the mist of her mind, sounding from far away. Then came another, and another, a conversation she could hear clearly.

Perhaps she was being judged to get to wherever she was going.

She sensed something near her. Actually, she sensed three things.

With what little energy she had left, she cracked open an eye.

A blurry face appeared. It looked all skeletal, demonic, and flaming.

Then two other faces just like it appeared. They seemed to be inspecting her, pushing each other to get a better look. Or at least that is what FET thought she saw.

FET closed her eye. She felt herself fading. She knew where she was now.

She was in Hell.


	18. Awakening

"FET…"

A voice came through the darkness, the underwater darkness. But FET didn't want to answer it; she was happy where she was now. Wherever she was.

It wasn't Hell, as she first thought. It was more like sleeping, without dreaming or Krueger.

Whoever was calling her would have to wait.

"Oh, FET, open your eyes."

It was Freddy's voice. Oh, great, what now?

"Leave me alone, Freddy," FET mumbled, "I just want to sleep."

She heard Freddy chuckle, "But you are asleep."

Wait… asleep? She wasn't dead? FET sighed in relief. But what had happened?

Cautiously, FET opened her eyes, yet again.

At first, FET didn't know where she was. However, she then realized that she was at a playground, on a street that looked nothing like Elm Street.

She was on a bench, covered with etched names. A couple of bad words were carved in the weather worn wood.

Groggily, she sat up. Man, she felt like someone after a hangover. Not that she knew the feeling, but she could only compare, couldn't she?

What had happened?

"I was hopping you'd ask that," came Freddy's voice, so close she could feel his breath.

FET stood up quickly and turned to face him, He was standing behind a fence, his fedora down to hide his icy blue eyes.

Many questions began to buzz around in her still fuzzy brain like a swarm of angry hornets.

She decided to ask one of the top questions.

"What did you do to me?" she asked, pointing to the fading cut on her palm.

Krueger lifted his head; those venomous eyes of his seemed to be glowing in some type of evil feeling… victory?

"Oh, come now. I think you might already know," Freddy snickered.

And with that, he vanished.

FET wondered what he had meant by that. She had an idea, a horrible, nasty idea… but no, she didn't think anything like _THAT _happened, he inner sense told her so. Then what did he mean?

Before she knew it, Freddy appeared and held her in a head lock again. FET hated it when he did this. However, this time, he wasn't as tight on her throat.

"Think FET," he whispered harshly in her ear, his raspy voice seemed to hold a double entandre, "THINK!"

He brought his razors up to the side of her face and began to stroke her cheek gently. FET's canines began to extend defensively.

"Answer my question, Krueger," FET growled, her eyes becoming like slits and yellow.

Freddy just chuckled, "Ooo, feisty… I like that," then using a claw to pull back a strand of her hair, she skimmed his nose up the side of her face, inhaling deeply, and then sighing a chuckling sound of perverted pleasure.

That was the last straw! If Krueger was going to become her nemesis, then so be it! "Don't touch me!" she shouted.

With a hiss, her three back spikes shot from her back, piecing Krueger in the chest. Then, with all her might, she elbowed him and forced her way out of his grip.

Having been released, FET turned to the cloudy dream shy.

"By the warmth of the fire, by the power of lightning, I shall awaken from this night terror!" FET shouted.


	19. The Puppet and the Puppeteer

…Nothing happened. She retracted her back spikes in surprise.

She heard the sardonic chuckle of Freddy behind her. She turned to see him smirking at her. The holes that indicated where her spikes had impaled him were still apparent.

Suddenly FET noticed something, a faint glow, a very familiar glow, coming out of one of the gaps in Krueger's chest.

She knew exactly what it was, but quickly, she expelled the thought deeper into her mind, so Freddy could not find it.

FET snarled at him, but he just took her morose guise as a joke.

She tried to keep her mind on one thought alone.

Why hadn't she woken up?

Fully healed, Freddy took a step toward her. "You can only wake up when I wish it," he said in a sadistic tone that FET absolutely hated.

"What is that supposed to mean?" FET asked, not getting exactly what he meant.

"When I gave you some of my blood," Krueger explained, "I gained some more power over you. Without your heart, you are weak, easy to control. But I couldn't fully control you, until now."

Then, against her will, FET took a step toward him, but she wasn't controlling her limbs anymore. She had become a puppet, Krueger's puppet.

She began to cry as she unwillingly stepped into Krueger's open arms. He began to run his left hand up and down her spine in a father-like way, hushing her to stop crying while he held her tight, like a child.

"Shhh… shh… don't worry, as long as you are useful, I won't try to kill you."

Oh, how she wished she could just kill _him_, right then and there.

Krueger stiffened, then pushed her back, so he was gripping FET by the shoulders.

"Don't even think about it!" he snarled in her face, "You can't hurt me, even if you tried."

FET growled, her eyes filled with hatred.

"I'll think about whatever I want! Mark my words Freddy, I will be free again!"

But Freddy just shook his head, waving a claw in her face as if scolding her.

"Don't you see FET, you're mind now," Freddy said, his eyes glowing that hypnotic blue.

"Your mind is mine," he brought a claw up to her temple.

"Your soul is mine," he brought his knives to where her heart was missing.

"And," he said, an evil grin spreading across his face as he slowly began to trail the knives downward, "Your body is mine."

FET's eyes widened. Oh, no…

"Oh, yesss," he trailed the s out long as he snaked that famous glove around to her back, pulling her towards him.

What FET had feared, had always feared, now seemed imminent.

A wind blew down the street that didn't hold the name Elm. Heavy brown oak leaves blew around them, swirling in a tornado around them, entrapping them. The tiny cyclone seemed to be getting smaller and smaller.


	20. There's Always a Catch

Hot tears streamed down from FET's eyes. She felt powerless, absolutely powerless. She couldn't even move.

The dream demon came closer and closer, until FET thought he would kiss her. _OH, NO, NO, NO, she shouldn't have thought that! _Her body tensed, preparing for the worst, and she geld her breath.

But Freddy just leaned close enough to have their foreheads touch. He just stared, stared, stared into her eyes, as if deciding what he should do to torment her next.

"You know FET," the demon said, effacing her tears with a burnt thumb, " I've been thinking, and you have done so much for me, that I might just let you go…"

Somehow, FET found her voice. "But?" She knew there was a catch.

"There is a catch, I have a few more tasks for you."

And with that, he pushed her away, causing her to stumble backward and fall onto the wooden park bench.

FET stood up quickly, gripping the small iron arm rests for support.

"Where exactly are we?" she asked, regarding to the strange surroundings.

Freddy looked around, "I'm not exactly sure, somewhere nearby." His gaze went back to FET, "Bottom line, complete my last few tasks by yourself, and I will let you go."

There seemed to be no lie in Krueger's eyes. "Fine," FET said, "As long as you promise something."

Krueger looked at her questionably. "And what would that be?"

"Promise there will be no…" FET thought of the correct way to put it, "Funny business," she said, making air quotes with her hands.

"What do you mean by 'funny business'?" Freddy asked, emulating her hand gestures. FET rolled her eyes and gave him a look that said, 'you know exactly what I mean!'

Freddy smirked and narrowed his eyes, "Fine." He raised his gloved hand and FET, now acting like a puppet again, did the same.

FET looked curiously at her hand, as she began the feel what felt like needles poking at her fingertips. Wait… something like a needle was coming out of her fingers.

Slowly, and quite painfully, long knives, similar to the ones on Krueger's glove, grew out from her hand, including one on her thumb, but FET found it to be scanty.

She stared at it in wonder. FET just had to admit that this was cool. It looked like the flesh glove from New Nightmare, but a bit different.

"Like it?" asked the Nightmare Spirit, who had now appeared to her right, "I asked the Dream Demons to create it just for you."

Dream Demons? _THE _Dream Demons? Of course, those were the voices and faces she saw before she passed out.

"Do you like it or not?" asked Freddy in a laconic voice, growing somewhat impatient.

FET began to play with one of her new claws nervously. "I like them, I think… but why-"

But Freddy answered the question before she could finish it.

"If you are going to kill in my name, you should at least use a weapon I would use."

FET gave a little tilted node, creating an expression on her face that could be read as a 'That makes sense' look.

"And who am I killing?" FET asked, turning to the demon.

Freddy turned to the bench and pointed to one of the boards etched with a variety of names. A few of those names were circled and FET caught sight of a dusty paw print near each of the encircled ones.

"Zikia's Request?" FET asked, somewhat disappointed that Freddy didn't want to take up this job himself.

Krueger nodded, "I decided that you should do this one, after all, I don't do requests. I do what I want, not what other people want."

And then, he was gone.

FET looked to the sky and gave an exhausted sigh. How much longer was this little odyssey of hers going to take? She wanted to go home so bad, but tapping her heals and saying 'There's no place like home,' would not help her here.

Looking at the names, she picked one, poking it with her new claw. When the metal cam in contact with it, an indescribable thing happened. Thoughts, memories, fears, the physiological blueprints for her first victim were laid out like a museum display case.

This must have been how Krueger found out things about his victims. That sort of answered some early questions she had.

With the identity and location of her target set in her mind, she concentrated with all her might.

It took a while, but FET finally vanished from the strange street that had no name.


	21. Pie Crust Promise

Zikia sniffed the small clump of bloodied hair that lay between her and FET.

"Is this the last of them?" the feline asked, obviously knowing whom the hair belonged to, and enjoying that this person had perished.

"I believe so," said FET coldly, her stare an indifferent gaze.

There was very few light left in FET's eyes now. The last embers of warmth were dying in her heart, wherever it was. All the killing she had done had eaten away at her soul like salty ocean waves on a slimy stone.

"Well, thank you for your services, FET," Zikia said, scooting the bloody mass of hair toward her, "I hope that I have more business for you and Freddy some time."

But FET shook her head, "Actually, this may be the last time I ever work for Freddy," FET said, no emotion in her voice, "He promised to let me go after this task you requested."

And with that, FET turned and walked away.

Before she was out of sight, however, Zikia called back to her.

"How do you know he will let you go?"

FET stopped, but didn't turn around.

"He promised…"

Zikia didn't seem amused. "And if he breaks his promise?"

FET didn't respond, but instead walked off.

Zikia shook her head.

"Foolish girl."

The cat then went to scratch the last name off the old wooden bench.


	22. One More Thing

"What do you mean, 'I'm not finished yet?'" FET asked, her voice starting to sway to something of a desperate one, as well as exhaustion and rage, "You said once I completed Zikia's task, you would let me go!"

"I never said that," said Freddy, who was leaning against a boiler, not looking at her, "I said that once you complete my last _few tasks_ I would let you go… but don't fret FET, I just have one more 'chore' for you."

FET gave herself a second to calm down. All right, one task left, how bad could it be? "And what would that be?" she asked.

Freddy Krueger scraped his claws together; sending a shower of sparks raining down on the concrete floor.

"There is one person who I have been after for years, but she is taking a medicine that represses dreams, I can't kill her… but oh, how I want to."

Listening to this, FET nodded, wondering who this girl or women could be.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked. Freddy managed to sneak a dirty grin at her question, but answered it.

"Go find her for me, and bring her here," he said quite seriously, "She is outside of Springwood, so you will have to travel physically to get there."

"What about her name?"

Freddy turned his head, his eyes burning with hatred, as if the mere mention of the name could cause him to go into a blind rage.

"…Kristen…" he murmured, but that murmur soon turned to a growl, "…but everyone calls her Maggie!"

Somewhere in FET's mind, puzzle pieces formed along with the question 'Why do those names sound familiar?' She couldn't quite fit it.

But now was not the time. She had to go home!

"Now go!" Freddy shouted roughly, knocking FET out of her thoughts, "And don't come back without her, if you don't want me to add your soul to my collection."

FET gulped.


	23. Identity of the Target

The banal apartment was quiet, nobody home. Just what FET had been hoping for as she crept through it, searching.

She had managed to track her last target down to her home, going from what she heard not saw. FET still didn't know what this Kristen or 'Maggie' looked like, but she was still determined to completing this task. So determined that she had stopped listening to the 'déjà vu' feeling.

FET first went to the nightstand next to the small one-person bed, but only found insipid glass of water, warm, and a lamp, blue and dusty.

Her second guess was the bathroom, a small bathroom that didn't even have a shower, just a toilet, a sink, and a dirty mirror. Thankfully, she was right on the second try. Opening up the mirror cabinet, she found what she was looking for.

A medium sized prescription bottle of dream suppressant pills. Perfect.

Reaching into her pant pocket, she pulled out a small bag of sleepy pills she had stolen from a drug store. Actually, she bought them with stolen money, but it was still stealing. FET did and didn't like stealing.

Careful not to drop any, she compared the two brands of pills. Juxtaposed, they looked so very similar to FET that she was positive that this normal human 'Maggie' could never tell the difference.

Sensing that her sneaking time was almost up, FET poured Kristen's pills down the drain, pausing to make sure they clinked all the way down, then replaced them with the imposters.

Just in time too, because as she set the bathroom to the way it was, she heard the turning of a key in the lock of the apartment door.

Thinking fast, she dove under the bed. It was a tight fit, and not the most original place to hide, but it was the closest. Staying stone still and holding her breath, she waited.

The door opened along with the sound of jingling keys, followed by high-heeled shoe steps and the clunk of the closing door.

Then a yawn, yes a yawn! A tired work-logged yawn. The mere sound of it made FET's depreciating spirit jump for joy.

Krueger's next victim walked into the bathroom and FET heard her open the mirror cabinet. FET couldn't stand it, she peaked out from underneath the bed, just enough that the victim wouldn't see her.

The 'Maggie' girl took the pill bottle and without even looking at it, popped a pill into her mouth and swallowed, FET could hear the swallow.

FET felt like doing a victory Kywy. Until…

As the girl closed the cabinet, FET caught a glimpse of her in the mirror. The final puzzle piece fell into place, completing the picture and FET's spirit sank.

Why didn't she see it before! The names should have given it away! This was Maggie Burrows, aka Kristen Krueger, Freddy's daughter! In the sixth movie, she had blow up Krueger, killing him for good, or so she thought.

Now FET was in a dilemma. She was not supposed to kill a main character of a world ever! And now she was sending one to her death with the illusion that all was safe in the world.

No, no, she would not let this happen. She wouldn't!

Meanwhile, the drug was taking its affect. Maggie stumbled toward the bed and flopped down on it, causing the mattress to sag and trap FET underneath it.

Unable and too weak to move, FET wondered what she should do. What could she do?

A voice appeared in her head; FET's conscious spoke up for the first time in months.

'You know what to do! It's time Plan B!'

Plan B? FET thought. What the Hell is Plan B?

An image resurfaced from the depths of her mind and FET understood. Clearing her mind and preparing herself for the coming storm, FET forced herself to node off.


	24. Father Daughter Reunion

It took a while for FET to fall asleep, forcing sleep is never easy.

When she sensed something had changed, she opened her eyes. She was not, however, where she expected to be. Instead of the boiler room, she was in the Elm Street house. FET wondered why this was.

"What is going on? Who are you?" came a shaky scared voice behind her.

FET turned to the frightened Maggie, obviously shocked that she was dreaming after so long not dreaming. She pitied the poor girl, young compared to FET's age, but not in appearance. FET wanted to apologize, but she wasn't able to, for at that moment a dark chuckling laugh swept its way behind FET and rested a had on her shoulder, all the while Maggie's face turned from confused to horrified.

"No…" Maggie murmured, not believing whom she was seeing, "No, you're dead. You are DEAD! I killed you!"

"Foolish child," came Freddy's voice, "NO one can kill me! But since you tried to hurt your daddy, you will have to be punished, the hard way." FET could hear him smile.

"Oh, by the way, FET," Freddy patted her shoulder gently, "Thanks for bringing my daughter to me, I couldn't have done it without you." FET remained stone faced.

Maggie had taken those few seconds of Freddy congratulating FET to run. Freddy just laughed a manic-like laugh and the house dissolved back into the boiler room.

"You can run, but you can't hide, Kristen sweetie!" he called after his daughter, making his way around FET to follow her.

"Hey!" FET said, causing Krueger to stop and turn to her, "We had a deal, remember?"

Krueger smirked, "Don't worry, little FET, you'll get your freedom after Kristen's dead."

As Krueger went stalking after Kristen, FET smiled and her finger knives unsheathed. "I was hoping you'd say that," she said, and then followed at an unseen distance.


	25. Plan B

Reshaping her eyes and ears to the Alucard type, she looked and listened for the right time to strike and retrieve her inner treasure, all while focusing her mind to assist the daughter of Krueger. Plan B time!

But what if she failed Plan B? Plan C would be just as dangerous, and would require travel. NO, no not thinking C, FOCUS! Plan B! It will work!

A scream came from ahead, and FET knew it was time.

She ran as fast as she could, and came upon the scene. Freddy had Maggie against the wall and held by her throat. He had obviously finished saying his before-death-pun and was about to strike.

What happened next would have been a blur to the normal human eye.

FET ran toward them, quick as a wink. As Freddy brought his knives down at Maggie, FET blocked them with her own claws. With the other hand, she grabbed Maggie's arm and pressed it against a blistering pipe, causing Burrows to gasp in pain and wake up.

Freddy's face reflected the shock and anger that bubbled into hatred. "FET, what…" But before he could finish, FET reacted. With lightning speed, she aimed and pierced Freddy in the chest. Then, like a claw machine, her knives closed around the prize she so desired and yanked it out fast.

Out emerged a faint glowing crystal. FET's heart and soul, her wonderful glorious preciously treasured heart and soul. She held it close to her chest, and in a white flash, it returned to where it belonged.

FET was so overjoyed that she almost forgot about Freddy… almost.

Suddenly, FET was pushed to the ground by a very enraged Freddy, the wound in his chest was healing and dripping with his black acid blood, and FET thought she saw something insect-like crawling through his burned skin.

"I thought we had deal FET," Freddy snarled, ranking his claws down the wall, leaving deep indentations. His claws then hit a pipe, spewing steam in FET's face, and causing her to be somewhat dazed.

She tried to back away, but she felt herself be pushed down by Freddy's shoe. Unable to move with the demon's weight on her abdomen, she bared her teeth at him and growled, "Sorry Freddy, but I'm against parents abusing their children."

The demon leaned down, still keeping FET immobile.

"Then you'll hate what I'm going to do to you," he said with an almost purr, "I was able to take out your precious heart. Let's see what happens when I break it."

FET's cat eyes widened in fear as Krueger traced an X over where her heart had just seconds before not been. Krueger smiled a very dark smile, and slowly brought his claws back for the kill.

FET knew that her heart couldn't break, but then again, she knew that no one could remove her heart, so it was best not to take the chance.

As quick as she could, FET grabbed a bulwark pipe and blocked his deadly knives. Krueger's eyes burned with a pure hatred she had never seen. It almost burned her insides just looking at those eyes of his.

Fearing his gaze might bring her harm, cause you never can tell in the dream world, FET drove the end of the pipe into one of his eyes. Krueger roared, and FET thought that she had actually caused him pain, until that roar became a laugh. Freddy, laughing like the pedophile he was, then scratched his blades across her throat.

FET woke up.


	26. Why Does It Hurt?

FET's throat was spilling out blood like a waterfall. She tried to make the bleeding stop, but it just wouldn't. Strange, because she now had her heart back, FET should have been more impervious. Maybe her heart needed a recharge.

Feeling quite sore, and tired from blood loss, FET stumbled out of the boiler.

…Wait a minute…

She hadn't gone to sleep here.

As the jolt of realization hit her, the boiler came to life in fire and smoke. FET could hear Freddy's claws scraping so loud, she had to cover her ears.

FET should have known Freddy would not have let her escape so easily.

Smoke came billowing out of the boiler toward FET. She could sense what was happening, it was live or risk dying now. She ran up the basement steps, well more like fell up them. Only one thing concerned FET now and that was waking up. Her neck was still bleeding badly. She covered the wound as best she could but the blood just seeped through her fingers.

Reaching the top step, FET looked behind her to see a shadowy smoke apparition of Freddy right behind her. His face was twisted with hatred and anger and ferocity. The fires of hell seemed to burn in his now red eyes. The devil's eyes.

FET quickened her pace, her blood leaving a trail behind her.

Stumbling through the basement door, she saw the entrance to the Elm Street house, and sensed if she made it through there, she would wake up. FET didn't know why she knew this though. She quickly began making her way through the mirror hallway, the cloud of smoke, ash, and fire that was Krueger slowly getting closer and closer.

And if that wasn't bad enough, the mirrors began to crack, and then explode.

Millions of pieces of glass flew at FET like little reflecting birds r insects, cutting FET's skin like butter. And it hurt. WHY DID IT HURT?

But that didn't matter, she was almost at the door and she would wake up.

But that didn't matter either, because the smoke had finally caught up to her, and encircled her.

The smoke wrapped around her like a snake. She was immobile, and even though she couldn't see him, she could feel Freddy near her, holding her.

"You will never be free of me," she hear Krueger's husky voice breath, "You are mine, you will always be mine, forever. And there is nothing you can do about it."

FET felt herself be lifted into the air by the smoke. Her strength ebbing away, just as before. This was the end.

Then something happened. FET felt something. Something light and bright began building, bigger and bigger, brighter and brighter, in her heart. Until FET thought she would burst from this mysterious eclectic.

There was a bright flash, a sense of electricity and fire filling everywhere like an A-bomb had exploded. FET let out a sigh of relief, filled with the strange sense that everything was going to be OK. All sense of Freddy's presence vanished, eradicated, and FET blanked out.


	27. One Way Ticket

"Hey, wake up." FET felt someone poke her, "FET… whatever you name is, wake up!" The person whose voice was familiar shook her shoulders.

It was Maggie! She was alright! FET was so relieved; she had nearly dodged a bullet there.

Maggie shook her more vigorously and FET pushed her away, "OK! I'm awake, I'm awake!" she turned to Krueger daughter, "May I just say that I hate your dad."

The Maggie girl chuckled and helped FET to her feet. Still feeling a little woozy, FET put her hand on her throat where her wound was, only to discover there was no wounds, cuts, or blood on her at all. That dream had been a trick, to make her feel weak and helpless, one of FET's fears. Oh, she really hated Freddy Krueger.

"Who are you?" Maggie asked. FET smiled at this, wondering how many times people had asked that same question to her.

"Just a traveler who got way over her head," FET said matter-a-fact-like, "I feel that it is time for me to leave…" FET paused. "That doesn't explain enough does it?"

Maggie shook her head, and FET sighed, "Fine, best tell you then…"

And so FET explained that she wasn't from the Elm Street Universe, of course not telling that the world was a movie in her world. She told how her adventurous spirit led her here, Krueger stalking, then finally the taking of her crystal heart that contained her soul, how she had slaved away under his control, the poison blood, Zikia's request, and finally, how she was sent to bring Maggie to her evil father.

"I feel so ashamed," FET said, "that I almost caused your death."

Maggie seemed confused, "But why did you save me from Krueger when you could have just completed your deal and have him let you go?"

FET pondered the right way to say this, without saying too much, "Well… I'm against parents hurting their children and I knew he would break the deal anyway, so…"

Maggie still seemed a bit unconvinced, "There is something else, isn't there."

"Yeah," FET was starting to get annoyed, "But this is where I, as the higher being, must say, 'It's none of your mortal business'."

"Listen," FET continues, "I haven't been home in a long, long time. Do you have a bookshelf?"

The Maggie girl seemed a little suspicious why FET would ask such an odd question.

"It's over there," she said, pointing to one end of the room.

FET proceeded over to it and quickly leafed through the various titles with her sharp eyes. She mostly saw medical books about sleep disorders and nightmares and some good old fashion chapter books, one or two of them included worlds FET had been too in her spare time.

Then one book caught her eye. It was unilateral to the others, and bound in what looked like strange bluish-purple leather. FET took it off the shelf and observed the familiar colored gem adorned in the middle. It was padlocked, and somewhat reinforced, destruction proof.

"Do you know what this is?" FET asked the perplexed Miss. Burrows.

Maggie shrugged, "I don't know, it just appeared on my shelf one day. Weird, huh? I can't even open it. It's padlocked or something."

FET smiled, and then waved a thumb over the crystal, which glowed. The book opened with ease.

Miss. Burrows gasped, "How did you…" But FET silenced her.

"Listen very carefully, Maggie," FET said in a most serious voice, "In a couple of seconds I will leave. When I do, I want you to burn this book," FET took a small paperweight off the shelf and positioned it in the book a certain way, "If Freddy ever got his hands on it, he could devastate hundreds, neigh, thousands of other Universes."

FET looked at the moving image on the cover page, a faintly familiar site to FET. Her library, a scene that she hadn't seen for almost an Earth year now.

"You promise to burn it?" she asked again, regrettably turning her eyes from the image of home. Maggie nodded. "Don't touch the picture," FET added, "And don't close the book."

With no regrets and a heart full of faith that the Maggie girl would follow her instructions, FET pressed her hand to the picture and disappeared with the whirring sound.

The book fell to the floor, the paperweight jamming it from locking itself.

Maggie then proceeded into her kitchen with it and burned it. After that, she went shopping for more dream suppressant pills.


	28. Home

FET appeared in the library, and was immediately embraced by her friends ZS the Alucard, wearing her Ying and Yang cloak and CG the Alucard, still the small little tiger she remembered.

"How long was I gone?" FET asked her strangely troubled friends. They didn't normally act like this when she returned even from a long journey like this one.

ZS' worried, sleep deprived eyes glowed dimly out from the darkness of her hood.

"About half the year," she said, "What happened? I sensed you were in trouble!"

So that was it. FET had forgotten the ZS had given her some of her DNA when FET became a Hybrid, so there was a bit of a connection with the two of them.

FET smiled, "Oh, you know, nothing I couldn't handle."

Her friends clicked the chain pendants that hung down from there arms together nervously.

Prince CG brought a hand up to FET's forehead, "You seem a little weak. Maybe you should go see the island doctor."

"I'm fine!" FET said flustered. Her Alucard friends looked unconvinced, their tails fluffed with worry.

FET sighed, "OK. I'll go see Dr. Reven Malof… He's still here isn't her?" she asked.

ZS chuckled, "Man, you have been away for way too long."

FET gave herself a mental kick. Of course he was still here.

"Come on, we'll take you to the Observatory's Hospital." CG helped FET along. "You can explain what happened on the way."

As the Alucards and Alucard Hybrid left the library, a lone figure was watching from the top balcony. A small girl in a white dress, holding a jump rope.

"Beware, it's not over," she whispered before fading away into mist, where the Elm Street book had been.


	29. My Little FET

FET was lying in her bed, looking up at the ceiling. Man it felt great to be falling asleep here instead of that creepy Elm Street house.

Doctor Malof had search her bloodstream for any infection and found no trace of Krueger's blood. FET could no longer create blades from her fingertips, which was a relief as well as a let down; because she had to admit they were cool.

She had asked the good doctor what was the strange light that had saved her. He told FET that it was a defense mechanism set to go off when something completely dark was about to destroy her soul. Light cancels out Darkness. FET didn't know about it, and the old Ghost Cat wasn't surprised. She had not bothered to hear all she could do.

FET's parents visited her shortly after they received word she had arrived back, telling her how worried they were and that she shouldn't go to another world for about a year. They then left for the human ghetto in Seneca.

Her sister was too far away to come for a visit. She did live in Talidia, which was very far. FET sent her a postcard with details of her little odyssey.

As for her friends and the other residents of Adumreb Island, they through FET the biggest 'welcome home' party FET had ever seen, so far. She told her story valiantly, her faithful scholar Plink, the linking book bug, wrote down every word and cataloged it.

Now with the party over and done with, FET was able to get some sleep.

* * *

At about 15 ó clock Midnight, FET began to toss and turn. She saw images that were strange and almost familiar to her.

A lake, shining like a crystal in the moonlight, and screams of teens along the shores of the other side.

FET turned over on her back, still in deep slumber.

Suddenly, the ceiling over FET's bed rippled strangely as if it were made of water.

It then stretched out, revealing the form of a man. Freddy Krueger. The hat and claws gave him away in the gloom.

Ridding himself from the ceiling, he gazed down at the sleeping FET, a most wicked smile upon his face. She seemed so at ease, so convinced that it was all over.

He walked down the wall, avoiding the pictures nailed and tacked on it. It appeared FET was an artist, just as his little Nancy was.

From his perspective, FET looked like she was pressed up against a wall, powerless to stop him.

Freddy came close enough so he could rest his arms against the bed on either side of FET's head. Her face was so close to his own.

His mind was filled and almost over flowing with dark fantasies. FET seemed to have replaced his little Nancy. He couldn't help just imagining doing to FET what he did to her.

But no, he wasn't strong enough now; he was growing weaker by the second as FET's fear of him was wearing off. He would never be able to see he for a long time but not never, he hoped.

Being ever so gentle, he ran his nose down her cheek, reaching her neck. He slipped his hands down to her shoulders.

Feeling a little adventurous, he ran his tongue along her windpipe, causing FET to flinch in her sleep. She tasted so sweet, almost as good as Nancy… no, even better. Freddy let out a throaty growl of satisfaction. He now wished to see his little FET again real soon.

He ran his tongue up her neck to her ear, taking in every scent, every flavor, to remember her by. FET whimpered slightly, still not waking to face Freddy. That only seemed to entice him more.

"It's not over, my little FET," he purred into FET's ear, "It'll never be over."

"Just remember," Freddy leaned close and kissed FET's cheek, "I'm your boyfriend now."

Freddy let out a cackle of laughter.

FET woke with a start.

The side of her face and neck were wet with sweat. She was also shaking uncontrollable, but she didn't know why. It was as if her body was afraid of something her mind didn't know about. She must have had a nightmare.

But she couldn't remember what it was.

END


End file.
